


Soulmates

by Skye_UwU



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: It's my first time writing something with soulmates and tbh I never really read anything about it either. So let's hope for the best ig. I also made Futakuchi like two weeks older than Oikawa just for the sake of the story. I also was kinda exhausted when I wrote it, so I didn't really have the strength to finish, I normally don't write open endings. And the characters are really OOC, but that's okay I suppose. I still hope it's enjoyable <3
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something with soulmates and tbh I never really read anything about it either. So let's hope for the best ig. I also made Futakuchi like two weeks older than Oikawa just for the sake of the story. I also was kinda exhausted when I wrote it, so I didn't really have the strength to finish, I normally don't write open endings. And the characters are really OOC, but that's okay I suppose. I still hope it's enjoyable <3

Oikawa stood in front of his mirror at midnight just as every time since his 18th birthday. He hadn't gotten a soulmate mark yet, so the meant he was the older one. As soon as both soulmates were 18 years old, a mark that looked like a normal tattoo, showed at a random place on their body, with the first sentence they said to each other. 

When he turned around, he saw black letters on his shoulder blades. Today was November 10th, and, as far as Oikawa could recall, that was Yamaguchi's birthday. He read the words on there, his smile instantly fading. He instantly knew who said that to him.

His phone rang, and his soulmate apparently saw it too. "Futakuchi." Oikawa greeted, a fake friendliness in his voice. "Can you come over?" "Sure," he said, despite not wanting to. It wasn't as if he didn't like Futakuchi. Their first encounter wasn't optimal, but they grew closer over the years, not friends, but pretty close to that. 

Oikawa got his keys and walked to Futakuchi's house. He could have taken his bike, but he didn't want to get there too fast, and he wanted to get his head clean. 

When he reached the door of the mansion nearly as big as his own, he hesitantly rang the bell. The tall boy opened the door, letting him in. "You wanna drink something?" "Camomile tea." 

Oikawa sat down on the couch while the other boy made the tea. 

"let's get straight to the point," Futakuchi said as he placed both of their cups on the table in front of them. "My mark says 'Well, at least I'm gonna make it someday' and I'm pretty sure it was you trying to insult me." "And mine says 'You suck' what sounds a lot like you." 

He could recall their first encounter. It was during a match, Oikawa just failed a serve. Futakuchi just showed him thumbs down and said with a dirty grin "You suck. Your motto really 'is if you're gonna hit it, hit it 'til it breaks', but you can't even hit a serve correctly." "Well," Oikawa had groaned, "at least I'm gonna make it someday." he then grinned at his then crush, Iwaizumi. "We're gonna go to play for a national team then, right, Iwa-chan?" 

"So, what's your plan?" Kenji asked Oikawa. "MY PLAN? You're the one who invited me over." "Do I look like I have a plan? You're the older one anyway." "Two weeks." Oikawa acclamatory held up two fingers. "Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?" Even tho he expected that question, that straightforward caught Oikawa by surprise. "I... How the hell am I supposed to know?" "I don't know." He sighed, taking a sip out of his raspberry tea. 

"We both should take our time and think about it, right? It was stupid to call you as soon as I knew." "We probably should," Oikawa said. Seeing Futakuchi lowkey worked up like that woke a protective instinct inside him. "But..." Oikawa started, but he hesitated for a second. "Couldn't we just try it?" "Just try it? And what if only one of us..." "...catches feelings? That'd suck, but we won't until we try." A grin spread over Kenji's lips. "Stay the night then, babe," he said, stressing the babe. 

"Fuck," Oikawa thought, "If someone catches feelings, it's me."

**Author's Note:**

> Also i think that Kuchi has the biggest crush on Oikawa so it all will work out but I didn't have the strength to finish.


End file.
